


The Hunter and the Hunger

by NeitherNora



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: What was Drizzt doing when the Hunger struck the world of Faerun?(SPOILERS through The Adventure Zone Episode 68)





	The Hunter and the Hunger

Drizzt Do'Urden reacted to the incoming blow, twisting aside at the last second and sinking his blades into the unseen assailant. The creature was impossible to detect, even with faerie fire, and he'd suffered more than a few blows before learning the rhythm of its movement.

The village was in a panic. He'd only meant to stay for a night on his way to Neverwinter, but when the great black pillars broke the sky, he decided to stay and help those he could. He limped down the road, past burning wrecks and slaughtered livestock. Would this enemy prove too much? Had he finally picked his last stand?

He thought back to when they'd appeared. Whatever they were, they had cut off the Astral Plane--and thereby stolen Guenhwyvar's aid, leaving him all alone. As he sought out another opponent, that loneliness mixed with the fear in the air and threatened to rouse his other self.

He'd managed to kill the invisible monster ravaging this town, but it'd been costly. His leg dripped blood and half the town had been lost before he'd goaded it into single combat. Now he heard more calamities tearing through the village. Heard more screams, more shouts. His breathing became more ragged as his silent anger grew.

Then, there came a blinding light. It was green, and as that emerald wave crashed over the village his mind was at once filled with impossible memories. Seven red clad travellers leaving their home, pursued for a century by...

And then he can see them. A writhing mass of mismatched foes, all of darkness and shadow made flesh. They roamed aimlessly, unfocused as their prey. One figure turned from its attempts at breaking down the door of an inn and snarled, arms sprouting long spines at it charged at him. 

He cut it down without a thought. With his newfound memories and knowledge came the ability to see them, to hear not just the things they touch but the growls of their throats as well. Their one advantage was gone in one second, and three of their number were gone in the next.

A roar shook the ground, and rising up behind the inn was a gargantuan shadow. Its wings spread, and black fire burst from its mouth when it screamed. He steeled himself as the shadow dragon bared down on him.

Then came another light, pure and blue, and he heard in his heart a beautiful song. Time seemed to slow as he readied himself, and in that pause Drizzt heard a voice.

"You're going to have to fight. And you're gonna win!"


End file.
